


Feeding Your Succubus

by Nara_stories



Series: Tom Byrd and the Succubus [2]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Come Eating, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories
Summary: If anyone found it strange or doubted the necessity of him keeping his own house in London while away on campaign most of the year it didn’t stop him from going through with this move. Not that Tom thought the disapproval of mere mortals could stop Lord John Grey from getting the things he wanted. He was after all a demon.or the one where there is a hungry succubus, a table full of tasty food, and Tom participates in supper in more than one way.Some of you wanted more Succubus!John and I thought it was a wonderful idea.
Relationships: Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey
Series: Tom Byrd and the Succubus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Lord John Grey Cocoa and Kink 2020





	Feeding Your Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cocoa & Kink Event hosted by the [ Lord John Grey Reading Nook](https://lordjohngreyreadingnook.tumblr.com/)

After they had gone back to England, Lord John had acquired himself his own house, a small two-story building on the outskirts of London. A bachelor's place, better for privacy than for entertaining guests. If anyone found it strange or doubted the necessity of him keeping his own house in London while away on campaign most of the year it didn’t stop him from going through with this move. Not that Tom thought the disapproval of mere mortals could stop Lord John Grey from getting the things he wanted. He was after all a demon.

It took Tom a while to get to terms with that fact. It wasn’t easy to accept that his beloved master was a succubus who had to feed off the pleasure of men to replenish his life energy. It helped that Tom loved the man, would have done anything for him and that he had always been too practically inclined to worry about the damnation of his eternal soul or whatever nonsense the Church was harassing folks about nowadays. So, he, of course, moved in with Lord John to his new house and helped him hire a few trustworthy servants who could manage the operations of the household.

Lord John patiently answered all of his myriad questions about his exact nature, which also reassured Tom. (No, it didn’t matter how the seed got into his body, but he, of course, had his preferences. Yes, Hal was actually his brother, but God knew, how he turned out human. No, that was only an expression, he didn't have more reliable information on either God or Hell or Heaven.)

And then there was the fact that letting Lord John feed off him was far from tedious. Since their first night, they explored all kinds of enjoyable activities together in the bedroom. Tom’s favourite, however, was still when Lord John fed off him.

It didn’t follow any predictable schedule. Lord John could easily go a week or two without feeding, and he was wary of tiring Tom out too much. Tom was aware that he would let Lord John take from him as often as he liked because he was addicted to the feeling of being able to provide something for him, not to mention the physical pleasure he got out of it. But Lord John never took advantage of him. At the same time he never went out to feed off strangers anymore and it meant more to Tom than he knew how to express.

With Lord John’s reluctance, sometimes it was Tom, who had to suggest that perhaps was time for him to take some sustenance when he started to look a bit pale. On other occasions, like today, it was Lord John, who initiated it.

When Tom entered the dining room he found Lord John sitting at the head of the table with a decanter of good red wine and an assortment of small plates of food before him. Just like the rest of the house this room too was smaller and more intimate in furnishing than the rooms in Jermyn Street. The table could only accommodate six people at the most, and most nights it was only Lord John who often insisted Tom dine with him. There were two overstuffed armchairs in front of the fireplace and the heavy blue velvet drapes on the windows kept the cold of the night out, as well as protected from any unwanted glances.

John stood up and smiled at Tom. Tom felt himself blush, remembering the first time his tongue slipped and forgot to address him by his title. Tom had been embarrassed, while Lord John just pulled him into a passionate embrace and declared that while they were alone, Tom could address him however he liked. Tom still addressed him properly most often than not, because he liked it, but now he knew he wouldn't get into trouble for not doing so.

Lord John was impeccably dressed in shades of dark blue that enhanced his eyes and pale skin. Candlelight illuminated the room and in it, he seemed ethereal and Tom still felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked at him like that, with open affection.

“Have you eaten supper yet, Tom?” Lord John asked.

“A few bites earlier in the kitchen, me lord…”

“...but you’ve been too busy with your duties to properly sit down and fill your belly, am I right?”

Tom shrugged with an apologetic smile and nodded. Sometimes he forgot that it wasn’t only him who knew Lord John like the back of his hand, but the sentiment went both ways.

“Close the door and come then. Do you want to sit in my lap?”

The almost nonchalant last question made Tom’s heart flutter wildly in his chest and he not only closed but locked the door carefully in reply before walking over to the table. It was one of those nights then.

Lord John chuckled at his eagerness, and sat back down, easily pulling Tom into his lap. Tom wiggled around a bit, making himself comfortable, finally ending up with his legs hanging down either side of Lord John’s, leaning his back against his chest. Lord John’s hands settled on his hips, steadying him, his body strong and solid under him. Tom let out a contented sigh, melting into his warmth.

Lord John pulled one of the plates closer and topped up his glass with red wine.  
“Let me feed you properly, Tom, ” he offered, "and then, if you agree, you can feed me too. How does that sound?”

Tom licked his lips, his heart rate picking up.  
“That sounds wonderful, me lord.”

Lord John hooked his chin over Tom’s shoulder, wrapping his left arm around his middle to keep him steady, while he reached out with his right hand and broke off a piece of hard cheese, bringing it up to Tom. Tom opened his mouth and took the bite obediently. Lord John’s fingertips brushed against his lips, making them tingle.

While the creamy flavour was fading from his tongue, Lord John plucked off a grape from another plate and fed it to Tom the same way. The fruit’s sweetness burst in his mouth after the savoury cheese and Tom hummed appreciatively. Lord John reached for his own wineglass then and held it up for Tom, tipping it slightly so that he could take a sip, and then another. The wine was strong and dry and Tom chased the few escaping droplets with his tongue when the glass was pulled away.

Lord John’s eyes flickered to his lips. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss at the edge of Tom's mouth, but leaned back when Tom tried to turn and kiss him properly.  
“Not yet. I want to make sure, you’ve eaten enough.”

He drank from the glass too before placing it back on the table and reached for the food again. Tom pouted.  
“Are you trying to fatten me up?”

Lord John gave him a lopsided smile and presented him with a small freshly baked roll.

“I'm just making sure you have enough energy for what I’m planning after.”

Tom settled back against his chest, munching on the roll. He found it strangely soothing that he didn’t have to do anything, not even choose the next bite, simply chew and swallow. He could leave all the rest in Lord John's capable hands, trusting him to give him just enough from everything.

Sometimes Tom would get bold and suckle lightly on his fingers, like when he drizzled some honey onto a bit of pastry before offering it up to Tom and his fingers were covered in sticky sweetness. Lord John hummed low in his throat whenever he did that and Tom could feel him starting to harden in his trousers.

He was full, but not uncomfortably so when Lord John stopped. He drank the rest of the wine himself before taking a napkin and wiping Tom’s mouth gently.

Tom shivered with anticipation.  
“Is it time for your supper, me lord?”

“I do have quite the appetite, my dear. Would you allow me?”

Tom stood up and turned around eagerly.  
“What do you want me to do?”

Lord John stood too and smoothed a hand down the front of Tom’s trousers. Tom's mouth fell open. Lord John leaned closer and murmured against his lips.  
“I think I want to eat properly by the table this time.”

He kissed him fully on the mouth and he tasted better than any kind of dessert Tom could wish for. He got lost in it, while Lord John opened his breeches and pushed them down his hips, baring him from the waist down. He didn’t hesitate to wrap a warm hand around Tom’s lazily hardening member and it made Tom moan into the kiss.

Lord John cleared some space on the table and lifted Tom as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. Then, he settled back into the chair with a satisfied smile. Tom squirmed around, suddenly shy sitting bare arsed on the tablecloth. Even though the door was locked, he couldn’t help feeling like someone might come in and catch them any minute. Lord John, however, didn’t allow his insecurity to impede on their enjoyment.

“I think your shirt needs to come off too.”

He slowly removed said garment, leaving Tom completely naked on the table. Seeing Tom's blush he bent closer and whispered seductively.

“Don’t be shy, Tom. You’re the main course tonight.”

His lips were still tainted from the wine and Tom couldn't look away. He leaned forward, stealing another kiss. He loved it when Lord John spoke to him like that. He could convince any man of sharing his bed for a night with that tone of voice. Yet he chose to use it on Tom. He must have known that it wasn't necessary, that all it would take was a simple order and Tom would let him do anything.

He still seduced him thoroughly each and every time. All concern of discovery fled from Tom's mind, and he straightened up, mindful of not knocking anything down from the table.

Lord John stroked his calf and gazed at him as if he were an especially tasty bite of food. Then, with a mischievous smile he declared:  
“On second thought, I want to start with some appetizer.”

He reached for the honey and dropped a fat dollop of it on Tom’s naked thigh. Then, slowly, he bent down and licked it off his skin. Tom gasped and his cock twitched a few inches away from Lord John’s face, being completely ignored. The smirk he got this time was even more devious than the last one. Lord John plucked off a grape and playfully rolled it across his stomach before popping it into his mouth, and Tom was already dying to feel his mouth where he really wanted it.

Lord John, however, was either hungry or pretended to be. He did consume human food, enjoyed it even, but he tolerated it more when he fed recently. When he went without it for a while he seemed to lose his appetite for cooked meals and only took a few bites here and there.

Tom felt like his arms were going to give out, so he lowered himself onto his elbows. Lord John took advantage of this by smearing a stripe of honey across his stomach and then lapping it up with torturous slowness. He drizzled some onto his nipples next, the thick spread of honey soothing and arousing at the same time. Tom tensed with anticipation and moaned out loud when Lord John closed his mouth around.

His hips bucked up involuntarily. Lord John smoothed his hands on his inner thighs, pushing them further apart, keeping Tom grounded, but also deliciously exposed. He nipped at Tom’s skin playfully, with just a hint of teeth.

“Not yet,” he murmured. “Let me take my time.”

Tom whined, and watched, helplessly aroused as John rolled a grape into his bellybutton, and then picked it up with his lips, all the while dexterously avoiding the head of his prick laying red and swollen on his belly.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Lord John smiled at him and moved his hand. The next dollop of honey landed on his prick. Tom panted and watched, mesmerized as it mixed with the precome shining at the tip. Lord John was bending down, clear in his intent and even though he expected it, Tom could stop crying out when Lord John’s tongue touched him.

His eyes rolled back from the pleasure surging through his body. Only Lord John’s strong hands on his thighs kept him from involuntarily bucking up. It felt like heaven.

He should have known John wasn’t done with the teasing.

There was some olive oil on the table, intended for the bread, but it was perfectly suitable for other purposes as well. John pulled away and slicked his fingers, watching Tom like a hawk, satisfaction clear on his face. His other hand sneaked around Tom's waist, hauling him right to the edge of the table. He draped one of Tom's legs over his shoulder and took his time sliding a finger inside him.

Tom whimpered, clutching at the tablecloth and making the china clatter. Lord John was peppering his thigh with kisses while he twisted and crooked his finger in ways that made Tom see stars.

“Oh, me lord, I won’t last long if you do that… ah… I’ll come all over meself.”

His warning did not deter Lord John nor did it get him the relief he wanted.

“If you come all over yourself, Tom,” John said calmly, sliding another finger inside, “then I’ll just have to lick you clean.” He moved forward then, leaning onto the table and capturing Tom’s lips in a messy kiss. Tom tasted sweet honey and faintly himself. “And then,” John murmured against his lips, “I’ll just have to tease you until you can come again so that I can complete what I had planned.”

Tom whimpered and almost came on the spot. But it wouldn’t have gotten him the desired relief so he didn’t. His orgasm wasn’t his own tonight. It served Lord John. It was there to feed his master and so he would come only when Lord John allowed him to.

He completely surrendered himself as Lord John pushed a third finger inside with a burning stretch simultaneously sucking his prick back into his mouth. Tom almost sobbed from the feeling of that hot wetness all around him. Lord John slowly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue in the most sinful patterns, while his fingers relentlessly pressed on that spot deep inside his body that made him see stars. He couldn’t tell how long he kept him tethering on the edge, dizzy with ecstasy. Time lost its meaning as his focus narrowed down to the smallest movements of Lord John’s mouth and fingers and the pleasure they’ve sent rushing through his body.

It was an almost unnoticeable shift when Lord John started pushing him over the edge in earnest. His tongue flattened on the underside of Tom’s cock and he thrust his fingers deeper and faster, pushing small rhythmical moans out of his throat. Tom threw his head back and arched into it. The next moment he was coming, clutching the tablecloth, vision blacking out. 

When he came back to himself, he couldn’t have strung a coherent sentence together if his life depended on it. Perhaps Lord John sucked his brain out too.

Lord John retreated his fingers, but he still kept lazily suckling on Tom's prick, eyes closed in obvious bliss. He let it slide out of his mouth and rested his head on Tom’s thigh looking just like a man who stuffed himself full with his favourite dish, and was disinclined to move.

They stayed like that for a long moment. It was Lord John who moved first. He stood up and adjusted himself in his trousers. Tom could see the outline of his hard cock through the dark blue fabric of his trousers. It must have been uncomfortable, but he never asked Tom for his own release on nights like this when he fed off him.

Tom knew this and smiled at him softly.  
“You can still take me, John." The name rolled easily off his tongue now. "Please, I want you to.”

He felt light and pliant, not yet sleepy, just happy to let Lord John touch him a bit longer.

“I don’t wish to take too much from you, my dear.” Lord John said, but Tom could tell, he wanted to. So he slid off the table, placing his feet on the floor and turned around on wobbly knees, so that he could bend over, laying his belly down on the tablecloth this time.

“Please?”

He was satisfied to hear Lord John unbuttoning his breeches.  
“Well, if you insist,” Lord John purred into his ear. He reached for the oil and Tom closed his eyes, listening to Lord John slicking up himself and then he felt the blunt tip of his prick sliding in, without resistance. He was not yet sensitive, still riding the afterglow of his orgasm and he sighed happily from feeling full again.

Lord John needed no more encouragement. He took Tom with short, hard thrusts that made the plates rattle on the table. There was no chance of Tom coming again after their previous activity, but he nonetheless enjoyed being securely pinned to the table while Lord John took his pleasure from him. It only took a few dozen strokes and he stiffened, filling Tom up with hot bursts, and it felt almost as good as a second orgasm.

It wasn't until John started to pull out that a wave of horror hit him.  
“We'll make a complete mess of the room, me lord.”

Lord John hummed into his skin where he was pressing soft kisses along his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Tom, I’ll take care of that.”

He pulled out completely before Tom could protest and swiftly kneeled down on the carpet.  
“As far as I count, those were only two courses, my darling,” he said with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Tom's cheeks heated up. After all that they’ve done Lord John was still capable of making him blush bright red because he knew exactly what he was about to do.

“But, me lord!”

“Come now, Tom. I know you like it."

He cupped his buttocks with firm hands.

“Nhg—” any further protest died on Tom's lips as Lord John flattened his hot tongue across his hole.  
“'Tis just filthy, me lord,” he mumbled, hiding his embarrassed face in his hands. “It’s just not done,” he added, even as his body, betraying his protest pushed back against Lord John’s mouth. That dexterous tongue was sending tingles up his spine while cleaning him of the last drop of Lord John’s come. It felt dirty and wrong, but also very arousing, even if his prick was unable to keep up with the appetite of his demon lover.

Luckily Lord John didn’t make him admit how much he enjoyed what he referred to as dessert, simply did up his flies, and bundled Tom up in his arms alongside with his clothes. After a moment of hesitation, he snatched up a roll and crammed it unceremoniously into his mouth. Tom stifled his giggles in his shoulder.

Lord John looked at him sheepishly.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, my dear."

Tom laughed out loud and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Never."

He yawned then and snuggled more into John's arms.  
"Take me back to bed?"

John kissed him on the forehead.  
"Of course, my love."


End file.
